Savage Storm and Titanium Knight
'Savage Storm and Titanium Knight '''is the 10th episode of Power Rangers Hexagon. It features the debut of Maragux Scott, the Titanium Knight, the Savage Storm Rangers-an alternate version of the Wild Force Rangers who fight in a show called ''The Bounty Hunter ''(Alternate Galaxy Warriors). Plot In a parallel universe, The Savage Storm rangers show up to a wooded area and meet up with a new contestant, Nacts. He says he can cause a big play no one will forget. At the Grand Canyon, Maragux Scott looks into Fierro's eyes, asking what he has done to her son. A figure clad in metal appears, and Alex laughs The rangers are enjoying a day at Jazzland when Nact appears, apparently chasing the Savage Storm Rangers. They distract the Savage Storm Rangers and morph. However, he sends cards flying all over the place, putting the park under his spell and split up. Chelsea, Louis, Savage Shark, and Savage Elephant are one group; Bristol, Jackson, Savage Eagle in another; Genova, Turin, Savage Tiger, and Savage Lion a third. The three squads have to go head to head under Nact's control. They are able to beat his plans, only to meet a new threat, the Titanium Knight. Modeled after the Phantom Rangers and the railroad, the Reds take him down while The Savage Zords appear. Before they knock off the knight's helmet, he's gone. They meet up again with the Savage Storm Rangers who invite them to stay with them until they can return to their own time. They meet up with Jason in the French Quarter and see the Wild Force united, the Savage Storm rangers counterparts, and Jason is shocked... Cast Hexagon/Phantom Rangers * Seth Carr-Jackson Grove (Phantom Red) * Emjay Anthony-Bristol Rogers (Hexagon Red) * Annie LeBlanc-Chelsea Scott (Phantom Yellow) * Noah Jupe-Louis Mitchell (Hexagon Green) * Riley Lio-Turin Brooks (Phantom Blue) * Miyu Honda-Genova Le (Hexagon Pink) Wild Force/Savage Storm Rangers * Phillip Andrew as Derrick Velazquez (Savage Storm Eagle) * Alyson Sullivan as Taylor Earhardt (Savage Storm Shark) * Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado (Savage Storm Lion) * Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper (Savage Storm Elephant) * Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé (Savage Storm Tiger) Other * Austin St. John-Jason Scott * Alison McInnis-Dana Mitchell * Katlyn Carlson-Maragux Scott * Kelson Henderson-Nact (voice) * Adam Driver-Alex Fierro * Finn Wolfhard-Titanium Knight * Jacque Drew-Madame Odius (voice) * Campbell Cooley-Snide (voice) * Jeff Szusterman-Octoroo (voice) Ranger Powers Hexagon/Phantom * PR (Phantom Red)-Jet Zord (Morph only), Claw mode * PB (Phantom Blue)-Biplane Zord (Morph only) * PY (Phantom Yellow)-Chopper Zord (Morph only) * HR (Hexagon Red)-Race Car Zord (Morph only), horn mode, slash mode * HG (Hexagon Green)-Tank Zord (Morph only), slash mode * HP (Hexagon Pink)-Sonic Zord (Morph only), slash mode * Titanium Knight-Morph screen, Light Rail Blast Savage Storm * SS Eagle - Cube Eagle (morph, zord) * SS Shark - Cube Shark (morph, zord) * SS Lion - Cube Lion (morph, zord) * SS Elephant - Cube Elephant (morph, Zord) * SS Tiger - Cube Tiger (morph, Zord) Errors ''to be added Notes * This episode is not from Lupinranger vs Patranger, but Zyuohger * Due to Ricardo Medina, Jr. serving time for murder, Phillip Andrew (who played Merrick) plays a new character, Derrick Velazquez * The Savage Storm Rangers do not appear out of suit, an indicator that they are the younger selves of the remaining Wild Force * This episode was filmed at Jazzland, a park located in New Orleans, LA * This episode introduces The Bounty Hunter, ''a game show similar to ''Galaxy Warriors ''or ''Zyuohger's Blood Game See Also * Ep. 17: Extra Player, Intrude-Sentai Counterpart (story) from Zyuohger * ''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic-''Sentai Counterpart (Megazord combo) Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Lemurseighteen